I Can Dream About You
by Oracle Obscured
Summary: Sequel to Teaching Miss Granger


A/N:This story contains sexual situations. You have been warned.

THIS STORY WILL NOT MAKE SENSE IF YOU HAVEN'T READ TEACHING MISS GRANGER. This actually started out as a chapter in TMG, but I wanted to keep TMG about the sex and (later) focused on the developing relationship between Hermione and Severus. I wanted Hermione to find happiness in herself and in Severus rather than motherhood. (And Snape's goal was just to love and be loved in return.) But I kept returning to my partially-written, abandoned chapter just for my own amusement. I decided I liked it too much to keep it to myself and considered adding it as a "supplementary lost chapter" at the end of TMG. But then I thought better of it and decided to rework it into a sequel. Several people wanted more Draco (who doesn't?) and were curious about what happened to him, so I included what I (originally) had planned for him. Not only was this chapter not the emotive fit I wanted in TMG, it would have also been the odd chapter out in that it is completely from Snape's point of view (while TMG makes you privy to everyone's thoughts). I'm glad I cut it. It turned into a much more fabulous sequel than it could have ever been as a chapter. I hope you all enjoy as much as I do.

If you need further warnings, this story contains spanking, caning, light BDSM, Dom/sub themes, penetration in two holes, bisexuality, oral sex, anal sex, and rimming.

* * *

Severus felt someone patting his hand to wake him. He cracked open one bleary eye. No one there. He started to fall back to sleep and immediately felt the hand again. Opening both eyes this time, he looked down and saw a little girl whose black curly hair didn't even reach the edge of the mattress. If he hadn't been on his side, she wouldn't have been able to reach him at all.

"Mummy says the pancakes are ready," the little girl whispered.

"Who're you?" Severus rasped back.

Her face lit in an elfin smile. "You're silly, Daddy."

He saw it in a flash of understanding. She looked just like a miniature Hermione, except with his raven black hair. And her eyes weren't Hermione's warm chocolate brown, but his brooding black umber. He reached out a hand and touched her cheek to make sure she wasn't some early-morning hallucination. Her skin seemed too soft to be real. She smiled up at him and leaned into his palm. His hand was bigger than her whole head.

"Mummy made _potion_ pancakes," she told him, revealing breakfast's darkest secrets. "Are you coming?"

"Is Mummy cooking those pancakes on the stove?"

Obviously the little girl knew about his no-cooking rule for Hermione, because she slapped both her hands over her giggling grin and nodded.

 _She must have gotten her honesty from her mother._ "Tell Mummy I'll be down in a minute, and if I find her cooking, she's going to be in big trouble."

The little girl giggled madly into her tiny fists and ran out the door.

Severus rubbed his face. _Please let this be a dream._ Finding his clothes at the foot of the bed, he pulled them on and headed for the stairs. When he stepped into the hall, the yellow walls of the extra bedroom almost blinded him. _No_.

He stood in the doorway, dumbfounded. The paddles and canes were nowhere to be seen. In their place were stuffed animals and children's books. The walls not only looked as if a Hufflepuff had exploded all over them, someone had painted a rainbow above the tiny bed and a smiling sun on the wall behind the dresser. _As if there isn't enough yellow in this room already. Whose brilliant idea was it to put a sun on a yellow wall?_ There were strange figures running about beneath the rainbow. On closer inspection, he identified them as potion phials and books with stick arms and legs. Their existence, and frolicking, could only be described as a bad acid trip turned children's illustration.

He backed out of the room in revulsion. As he started down the stairs, he was stopped short by the photographs lining the wall. In the first one he came to, the little girl from his room was playing in the fall leaves as they fluttered around her in a swirling orange whirlwind. Further on, a much younger version of her was learning to walk, Hermione's fingers holding her tiny hands above her head. The photo baby wobbled around the room as Hermione smiled at the camera.

There was a collage of pictures from their wedding day. Severus stared at them, stupefied by fascination. The first photo showed them standing under a white lattice arbor before an officiating Dumbledore. Draco was standing as his best man, and Ginny stood as maid of honor, crying into her bouquet. Hermione was crying too as he slipped a ring on her finger. The next picture in the set was of them kissing as husband and wife. It seemed to go from sweet and romantic to passionate and indecent at the drop of a hat. Draco was smirking, and Ginny was giggling into her flowers. The next picture was of them walking back down the aisle hand in hand. They both looked ecstatic (a state he wasn't used to seeing on his own face). In the last picture, a frosting-faced Hermione was trying to smear cake on his nose. Even photo Snape couldn't deal with that; he had both of her arms caught, keeping her at a safe distance.

Continuing down the steps, Severus found a first birthday party; a graduating Hermione; Hermione smiling in front of a desk with Mr. Dune and two people he didn't know; and Hermione, Harry, and Ron outside the Burrow.

He stopped at the bottom of the stairs, staring at the last two pictures. They were black and white closeups of him holding a baby. In the first, the baby looked very new—squinty and squished. Her tiny fist gripped his finger as he stared down at her. In the second, the baby seemed to be a few months older and was grasping at Snape's nose as he kissed her brow. Again, he was surprised to see himself looking so happy. Maybe more than happy.

Dazed, he walked through the front room to the kitchen, where he found the little girl kneeling on a chair at the kitchen table, pouring a river of syrup over some oddly-shaped pancakes. Hermione was at the stove, and she glanced back as he came into the room, smiling when she saw him.

"See?" she said over her shoulder to the little girl. "I told you I heard him coming. You want coffee, Severus?"

He nodded. _And maybe an anti-psychotic to top it off_. He sat down at the table where he could see them both and keep an eye on things. Reality seemed rather unreliable at the moment.

Hermione's hair was shorter. He missed the bushy explosion. She had on a light cotton bathrobe that was begging to be removed. _Wonder what else has changed._ He tipped his head sideways, trying to ascertain if her bum looked bigger or if it was just his imagination. _No, it's definitely fuller. Gods, I want to spank the hell out of her._

"Do you want pancakes or an egg . . . or both?" she asked, keeping her eyes on the two skillets she had going.

His reverie stopped short, and he glanced at the little girl's plate. Tiny islands of pancake floated in her syrup ocean. Hermione had shaped each pancake to look like a phial or beaker. _Very clever._

"Just a couple eggs." He couldn't get the mural from the kid's bedroom out of his head. He was going to have nightmares about it. The thought of potion phials and pestles dancing about in his digestive tract turned his stomach.

"They're already done," she said, and he could hear the knowing grin in her tone, as if she'd predicted his choice.

Hermione eased the fried eggs onto a plate and brought them over. "Sophia Snape!" she exclaimed when she saw the little girl's plate. "I said you could pour your own syrup, not drown your food."

Covering her plate with a protective arm, Sophia countered, "Syrup makes it taste good."

Snape raised an eyebrow at Hermione. "Where have I heard that before?"

Hermione gave him a half-amused look then shook her head and said, "Fine. It's your breakfast. Eat it however you like."

Sophia smiled in triumph and mangled another bite from her phial-shaped breakfast with the tip of her fork. "Daddy, will you read to me while I eat?"

 _My God, she_ is _just like her mother._ "I've got the business section here," he said, tapping The Prophet.

She grinned around her mouthful, shaking her head. "Unh uh. Polly."

"Did you just call me Polly?"

Sophia pushed a small cardboard book toward him.

"Polly the Potion Princess?" he said, reading the title out loud. "Are you sure you wouldn't rather go through The Daily Prophet?"

"Polly," she said in a resolute tone.

Severus sighed. Opening the stiff cover, he began to read. Apparently Polly was a princess who got off on producing potions in her turreted French castle. While he appreciated a potion-themed children's book, the story was asinine. On the plus side, it was extraordinarily short. In the end, Polly took a potion that somehow created a beautiful gold dress for her to wear to the ball.

"What nonsense," he huffed. "There's no potion that makes clothing. What a thing to teach a child. And this ninny is going to blow her castle to smithereens if she keeps all those ingredients next to an open flame."

Hermione sat down with her pancakes. "She knows that. She just likes the dress. Don't you, Sophie?"

Sophia nodded. "Uncle Draco says he'll get me one just like it."

Severus smirked. "Uncle Draco? Nothing like buying a child's affection."

Hermione smiled, shaking her head. "Don't be mean. Uncle Draco is very sweet."

He snorted and started on his egg.

There was a knock at the front door; Hermione got up before anyone else could, giving Sophia a pointed look. "I'll get it. You finish your syrup soup."

Sophia looked down at her plate for a few seconds and then giggled at the joke. "Mummy's funny," she told Severus.

"Hilarious," he drawled.

He turned to see an extremely pregnant Ginny Weasley coming in the front door with a young boy who looked just like Harry (minus the glasses).

"James!" Sophia cheered, waving to him.

The boy came in, giving Snape a wide berth, and sat across the table from him, next to Sophie.

Snape thought he looked about two or three years older than her. The resemblance between Potter and the boy was uncanny. The only difference was the eyes. Harry had Lily's eyes, and this boy had Ginny's.

Sophie patted Snape's hand. "Want to come with us to the Burrow, Daddy?"

"Is Mummy going with you?" he asked as Ginny and Hermione came into the kitchen.

Hermione gave him a wicked smile, shaking her head no. _Ah. Alone. Good plan._ "I think I'll stay home and help Mummy."

Ginny fell into Hermione's seat with a groan. Snape read her shirt. _Future Harpies Fan_ was plastered across her bulging belly.

"Want some potion pancakes?" Hermione asked their guests.

"What're potion pancakes?" James asked, his brow knitting.

"Mummy makes them look like Daddy's lab," Sophia explained, turning her plate so he could see her remaining beaker.

"Oh. Mum makes us Quidditch pancakes."

Hermione smiled. "I can make you a Snitch if you like."

"No thanks, Aunt Hermione. I'm full."

Ginny held her belly. "I could do with a few Snitches . . . or Quaffles . . . or you could just dump the batter down my throat. I'll be hungry again in five minutes either way."

Hermione laughed and went back to the stove to see what she could do.

Sophia swallowed her mouthful and asked, "What's a snitch?"

James answered, "You know that gold ball we play with at my house? That's a snitch."

Sophia nodded in understanding. "Daddy, will you get me a snitch?"

"Whatever for?" he asked, setting down his fork on his empty plate.

"It can be like our pet," she explained.

"But we already have your mother," he retorted.

"Severus!" Hermione scolded, whipping her head around to give him a disbelieving look.

Sophia giggled madly, pancakes stuck in her teeth. "Mummy's not an animal."

"You don't know her like I do," Snape muttered.

Ginny snorted as Hermione slapped the spatula down on the counter.

"Severus! What has gotten into you this morning?"

James watched Sophie's mad giggling with a wary eye, as if afraid he was going to get sprayed with half-chewed pancake.

Snape gave Hermione an innocent shrug. "Whatever do you mean, dear?"

Hermione bit the smile off her face and turned back to the skillet. "Here, Ginny. How about some partially-burned cauldrons?" she asked, pushing them onto a plate.

"Whatever," Ginny answered. "It all tastes the same with syrup."

" _Don't_ say it, Severus," Hermione interjected with a sharp look. "The syrup's on the table . . . assuming Sophia left some for the rest of us."

"I _did_ , Mummy," Sophie said with an air of factual certainty.

Ginny poured the meager trickle over her cauldrons and tried not to laugh as Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Here, Aunt Ginny," Sophie said, pushing her plate towards Ginny's. "I have some left over."

 _Far too nice to be my daughter_ , Snape mused. He pushed the plate the remaining distance so Ginny could reach it. "Yes, I hope you have about fifty more of those," he said, nodding at her pancakes. "We don't want it to go to waste."

Ginny laughed and flipped her cauldrons onto Sophie's plate. "I'm sure Hermione will find a use for whatever's left."

"Ginny! Don't you start too," Hermione scolded.

"What?" Ginny smiled as she cut into her food. "I was just saying you're a very resourceful witch."

Hermione ignored that. "Come here, love," she said, walking around to Sophie's chair. "You've got it everywhere." She took her wand out of her robe and cleaned off the girl's face and hands then smiled down at her and kissed her forehead. "You'd better tell Daddy goodbye. He'll be sad without you here all day."

 _I will?_

Sophie clamored down off her chair and stood next to him, her little arms shooting up in the air. "Pick me up, Daddy. You're too far away."

He lifted her into his lap, and she stood on his thighs, coming dangerously close to making him a soprano. Her arms locked around his neck as if she were going on a long voyage and wouldn't see him for months. It felt oddly familiar, and he hugged her back involuntarily.

Sophia kissed his cheek and leaned back to look at him. "I'll miss you. Will you miss me?"

"Possibly."

She smiled as if that was a joke she'd heard before. "Will you read to me tonight?"

"As long as it's not that horrid Polly book."

She leaned in close and wetly whispered in his ear, "Will you read me Moe's Potato Potions?"

That took him a second. "Moste Potente Potions?"

"Shh!" she hissed, covering his mouth with her tiny syrup-scented hand and throwing a guilty look back at Hermione.

"I heard that," Hermione said in a warning tone. "You know that book gives you nightmares, Sophia. Why do you keep asking him to read it to you?"

"I fancy it."

"Well I don't fancy waking up to you screaming about potions monsters. No Moste Potente Potions. Daddy will find something appropriate."

"Okay," the little girl sighed. "Kiss me goodbye, Daddy."

He kissed her soft cheek.

"I love you, Daddy."

"I love you too," he answered automatically. It didn't feel strange despite the unfamiliarity of the words.

He set her down on the ground, and she ran off with James to the front room.

"We'd better get going," Ginny said, pushing away her empty plate. "Mum will wonder where we are. Don't have too much fun today," she quipped as she staggered out of her chair.

"Bye, Ginny. Thanks for taking the kids. I'll help you with the Floo."

Severus stayed at the table, listening to them all clomping around in the front room like a team of horses.

"Give me another hug, Sophie," Hermione said. "Be good for Molly. And what do you do if you find a wand lying about?"

"Don't touch it," Sophie recited.

"That's right. And just remember, you don't have to do everything James suggests."

"But, Mummy, I _wanted_ to see if we could touch the ceiling too. It would have worked if we had more books and chairs."

Severus smiled.

"Then don't do anything dangerous even if you want to," Hermione amended. "And if someone says they'll give you a ride on their broom, just say you're not allowed. You're too little to be flying."

"Uncle Fred is a _very_ good flyer," Sophie informed her.

"Yes, I know," Hermione answered. "But from now on, you can only fly when I'm around."

"You are _not_ a very good flyer, Mummy."

Ginny laughed. "From the mouths of babes."

"Well, you don't have to fly with me," Hermione told her. "But either Daddy or I have to be around."

"Daddy's a good flyer," Sophie commented.

"Yes, yes," Hermione sighed. "Everyone's a good flyer but me. You're very observant. Promise you'll be good today. If Teddy's there, tell him he's not allowed to do magic outside school, and do _not_ play with his wand."

Severus snorted from the kitchen.

"Ignore him," Hermione intoned. "Okay, hug me one more time. You too, James."

Severus could hear her kissing them loudly.

"I love you. Be good."

"Bye, Aunt Hermione," James said.

"You go first, Ginny. I'll help the kids from this side."

"Kay. See you later. Bye, Snape!"

He nodded at her from his seat.

"The Burrow," Ginny said and was gone in a roar of green.

"Sophie, you go next. Remember, keep your arms in tight and get out when you see Aunt Ginny."

"I know, Mummy. I've done it loads of times."

Severus doubted that. How often could a three-year-old have traveled by Floo?

"I know you have. I just want you to be careful."

"Yes, Mummy. I am careful. I love you."

"I love you too, baby" she said, hugging her again. "Okay, off you go. Here's your powder. Just a pinch. That's good."

"The Burrow," Sophie shouted happily, and stepped into the green flames.

"Okay, James. Your turn." She kissed the top of his head. "When you get there, tell your mother to Floo me right back and let me know you both got there all right."

"Sure, Aunt Hermione. I'll tell her. The Burrow."

The house was quiet, and Snape sighed in relief. Hermione waited at the fireplace for word from Ginny, clasping her hands in front of her in a nervous pantomime. Thirty seconds later, Ginny's head appeared in the fire.

"They're here, Hermione. All safe. I'll bring Sophie back after dinner."

"Are you going to Apparate or come by Floo?"

"Oh . . . Apparate I suppose. It'll probably be a little after seven."

"Okay. Tell everyone I love them."

"Will do. Bye."

Hermione came back into the kitchen, flicking her wand at the dishes so they started cleaning themselves. "Well, I'm exhausted," she sighed, slumping into the chair next to him.

"Take off your robe," he said in reply.

Hermione smirked. "I have to clean the kitchen, Severus."

He glanced at the sink. The dishes were being scrubbed by a sponge. "It's coming along. And I wasn't planning on leaving this chair."

Smiling, she stood and untied the cloth belt, pulling off her bathrobe to reveal a short, lightweight white nightie. Snape thought she looked as if she were going to a 60's pajama party. It had no sleeves and was only about two inches below her crotch. If it wasn't so thin and small, she would have looked virginal.

Wrapping his arm around her hips, he pulled her close and rested his head on her breast. "You look very sweet, pet. But I'm still going to have to spank your bum."

Hermione smiled and kissed his head. "Are you?"

"You know you're not supposed to cook."

"If I didn't cook, Sophie would never get breakfast."

"Hm," he said distractedly. "Perhaps. I still want you over my knee."

"Right now? We have all day."

"This instant."

She shivered with excitement, and then she was hurrying into place over his lap. Her nightgown rode up, revealing her white cotton knickers. Her arse _had_ filled out. _By jove, yes._ He put one hand over her cheek and squeezed. His fingers sank into her soft flesh. _Oh my God._ Her bum was perfectly white—not a mark on her. "Do you need me to turn this bottom red?"

"Yes, sir."

"How many do you think you deserve?" he asked, stroking the dark shadow of her cheeks through the thin cotton.

She squirmed in his lap. "How hard are you going to hit me?"

"Punishment hard."

"Twelve."

He slapped her right cheek. "You've forgotten to call me sir twice now. I'm adding two."

"Oh, God," she muttered. "Will you warm me up first?"

He stopped stroking her. "What did you just say?"

"Bugger! I mean _sir_. Will you please warm me up first, sir?"

"Maybe we need to make these cane strokes instead of a spanking. Something to make sure you remember how to address me."

"I sorry, sir. Please cane me. Make me your good girl again."

 _Bloody hell._ Whatever games they'd been playing were paying off. "Spanking first. When the kitchen's clean, we'll go get the cane." _Or find the cane. Where the hell is all of our stuff?_

"Thank you, sir."

"Twenty for a warmup then you're getting fourteen hard ones. You'll thank me when it's over, is that clear?"

"Yes, sir."

"I think we'll have these down now," he said as he pulled her knickers below her bum. She must have wanted it just as much as he did, because she lifted her hips to help him and whimpered as if she were desperate for it.

Snape started the warm-up, getting progressively harder every other count. Her cheeks jiggled beautifully with each slap. By the time he got to twenty, she was moaning and grinding in his lap. The first hard smack made her cry out, but she quickly silenced herself. Every hit resulted in a yell, but she kept her lips tightly sealed, muffling her shouts. His hand felt like fire when he finished, and her bum looked tanned.

"Thank you, sir," she panted in a tight voice.

"You're welcome. The dishes are done. Finish whatever it is you have to do."

Hermione slid backwards out of his lap and pulled up her knickers over her heated rump. Fishing her wand out of her robe, she waved it at the broom, which jumped into action, sweeping around the room while she gathered the skillets. The two pans washed themselves in the sink as she floated the clean dishes into the cabinets. It was all over in less than five minutes.

"I'm finished, sir. May I have my cane strokes now?"

"Yes. Take off everything and lead the way."

Hermione pulled her nightie over her head and wiggled her knickers down her legs. She took her clothes and robe with her and walked back to the front room. Severus followed her, wondering where on earth they were going. When she started up the stairs, he got a superb view of her red backside. It took all his restraint not to push her against the steps and fuck her from behind. Her bum looked so soft and round he wanted to grab her cheeks and hold her open while he found out how wet that spanking had made her.

In the bedroom, his eyebrows popped high as she waved her wand at the ceiling. What was once a sad portal to the claustrophobic crawlspace was now a dropdown staircase. And it wasn't just a ladder that descended; they were nice, magical suspended steps. She left her clothes on the bed and started up. He followed her, shocked by what he found.

Their extra bedroom setup had been moved above the bedroom. Except it was far nicer this time. The walls were a deep, dark red; and the bed was a carved cherry four-poster that would make restraint easier. A matching bookshelf held every erotic book they owned. The leather bench was in the large space next to the bed. The walls were decorated with erotic art that actually impressed him. One wall was entirely devoted to his collection of punishment implements (including a few he'd never seen before).

A multitude of candles and lamps gave them ample light; he walked around, staring at the room in amazement. They must have built onto the building's roof magically. _Did we get Ministry approval for this? You can't just magically add onto a Muggle building. What did our application say we were doing with the space? Spanking room?_

"Where do you want me, sir?"

"On the bench."

She climbed up and got into place as he continued his investigation. There was a door off one corner, and when he opened it, he was amazed to find a bathroom. It was small and cramped, but they'd managed to get a tub, sink, and toilet into the space. The tub was scarcely two feet in front of the toilet, so either she'd gotten over her embarrassment about being watched, or this was a new form of humiliation. There was no place to hide in a bathroom the size of a cupboard.

He went back out and took the second thinnest cane off the wall, stopping for a second to look at a paddle with an engraved plaque on the handle that read: "Happy First Anniversary. Here's to many more. —Lucius." _Well, I'll be._ He walked over to her, wondering when Lucius had changed his tune. "I think six should be enough to get the message across."

He didn't want to hurt her. He only wanted to see the cane sink into her soft flesh—see the lines fill with color as she arched her back for more. "Say, 'Thank you, sir' after each stroke."

"Yes, sir."

He worked carefully, wanting the lines straight and even: a red, rigid reminder of his desire for her. Marking where the cane would land, he flicked the whippy wood into her bouncy cheeks.

"Mmm! Thank you, sir."

She remained still. Her restraint was beautiful. _Swish-crack._ Motionless. With every lick of the cane, she proved how good she could be for him. Each hit resulted in a louder "Mmm! Thank you, sir!" but she didn't try to avoid the pain nor did she complain.

After the last stroke, she automatically said, "Thank you for caning my naughty bottom, sir. I'll never forget to call you sir again. Please forgive me."

It was all a part of their game. She must know that he wasn't remotely upset. He said what she needed to hear in return. "You're forgiven, love. You're my good girl."

His dick seconded that assertion. It was like iron, weighting his trousers with anticipation. He tossed the cane onto the squat armchair in one corner and ran his hand over her lined bum. "Colus Mundus."

She shivered as her back entrance was magically cleaned. There was no break between the charm and his mouth. His tongue was buried in her arse as if he were digging for gold.

"Unh!"

His fingers sank into her cheeks and held her wide as he scoured her bum with his tongue. She squirmed and moaned, grinding against the leather beam between her legs. With one finger he tested her pussy. She was soaked. Groaning into her ravine, he gripped her soft skin even harder and lapped her arse like a hungry dog.

"Oh God, Severus! I'm gonna come, sir!"

He gave an affirmative sound, and the vibrations made her claw at the leather.

"Aaaah!"

She came, bucking against the bench and his face as if her hips were having a seizure. There were no words, only the inarticulate cries of the mindless.

"Fuck!" she panted.

"Yes. Now," he growled and dragged her from her perch.

Hermione grunted as he bent her over the edge of the bed. He gripped her hips as she tried to reach back and feel his cock through his trousers.

"Let me undress you, Severus," she whimpered.

"You'd better hurry," he growled. "I need to fuck you, and I do not need to be naked to do so."

Hermione pushed up and turned around, starting with his belt. It slid open with a metallic clink, and she stroked the thick ridge of his erection while she unfastened his fly. He was already taking off his shirt as she worked, not waiting for her to finish.

She pulled his trousers and boxers over his jutting length and pushed them to the floor. Severus toed off his shoes, kicking everything to the side then ripping off his socks. "Back over the bed."

Hermione squeezed his knob and looked up at him. "I want to taste you."

Severus growled and spun her around. "Bend. Over. The bed." He gripped his cock and aimed it into her creaming slit. He pushed inside her in one smooth thrust, sighing as her heat enveloped him.

She moaned as he started moving, her voice jogging every time he bottomed out. In what seemed like no time, he was slamming inside her, lost in her twitching pussy and bouncing backside. He couldn't stop staring down at where their bodies joined. His cock shone with her want, and he slapped his hips against her harder to see her arse jiggle with the impact.

"I can't hold off, pet. I'll make you come when it's over; I promise," he hissed through clenched teeth.

"Please come inside me. Fuck me hard, Severus. I love it."

He didn't need the "please" or even the dirty talk. He was already there. Leaning forward, he braced himself on her back and slammed into her hard and deep, her pussy singing with each plunge. Her fingers dug into the comforter, and she went up on her toes, whether to escape his pounding or to take more he couldn't tell.

In a sudden burst of release, he came, his jaw dropping as he countered each surge of seed with a thrust. It tore him apart, the tension draining him.

As his body relaxed, Severus gently eased out and stroked her arse. "Get up on the bed."

She dashed up and across the bedspread, looking at him over her shoulder. "How do you want me, sir?"

"On your back."

Rolling over, she stared at him with such a heated look he thought he might burst into flames. Severus crawled up and sank onto his side next to her. Now that he wasn't dying to come, he could take his time.

Putting his hand to the side of her face, he studied her. There were tiny wrinkles at the corners of her eyes. He shuddered to think what he must look like. He traced his finger over the just-barely-visible lines on her forehead. They would deepen over the years until they were etched like a wood carving. He hoped he lived long enough to see that. Kissing her forehead, he worked his way down to the laugh lines just starting to form around her mouth, drawing his lips over her soft skin.

"You are so beautiful, pet," he whispered to her lips.

Her arm wrapped around him, pulling him closer as he slipped his tongue into her mouth. His limp cock gave one angry twitch, cross that it wasn't in on the action. _Take a fucking break you bloody monster._ Severus kissed his way down her neck. He needed to see what else had changed about her.

Arriving at her tits, he pulled back to inspect things. Like her arse, they too were bigger. Not as perky as they had once been, but he liked the jiggly weight in his hand. Pressing at the side of one, he lifted it and sealed his lips around her budding nipple. They certainly tasted the same. Lapping the sharpening tips, he pressed both breasts closer together and switched between them, sampling from one side then the other. When he started to suck, she bucked under him and whimpered, shoving her hand into his hair.

"Don't get too rough," she muttered. "My tits were leaking all day last time."

He raised an eyebrow. "What's _too_ rough?"

She smiled down at him. "Severus, you sucked me for like an hour the other day. I thought I was going to start lactating again."

Eyeing her tits, he suddenly couldn't stop picturing her breastfeeding. It wasn't something he'd ever thought of as sexual before (he wasn't totally sure it was a sexual thing now), but he couldn't get the image out of his mind. She would be bloody breathtaking with a baby at her breast. _What the fuck is wrong with me? Have I given up leather for lactation?_ Taking a gander around the room, he seriously doubted that. There was no indication that their play had taken any detours.

"Your tits are bloody perfect, pet," he said, nipping one nipple with his teeth. "Have you ever considered becoming a wet nurse?"

Hermione tipped back her head and laughed. _There's that smile I love._ The laugh lines deepened.

She panted out a few last giggles and stroked his head. "No more breastfeeding for me, love. If you want to see it again, just get out the photo album and have a nice wank like you usually do."

Both his eyebrows rose at that. _Guess this isn't the first time I've suggested it._ "Go get it for me, pet."

Smiling, she shook her head as if he were hopeless then got out of the bed and padded to the dresser. He watched her arse the whole trip over. Not only was it wider, it was rounder. He had the sudden urge to press his cock between those curvy mounds and rub his length along her soft crack.

She came back with a small, plain black photo album and flipped it open to the first page. Severus brought it in for a closer look. "Oh my God," he muttered. It was a color photo of them both on their bed. He was sitting up against the pillows in just his pajama bottoms, and she was leaning back on him, her loose white nightgown baring her right breast while a baby Sophia fed. The Snape in the picture was watching over her shoulder, kissing Hermione's neck and ear while he stroked the baby's hair.

His throat was suddenly tight. He'd never seen her look more beautiful. It wasn't sexual at all. Except in the sense that he wanted her more than ever. Obviously the Snape in the photo was of the same mindset, because he tightened his arm around Hermione's waist and whispered something in her ear that made her grin as he kissed her neck. _Who took this picture?_ "You are so fucking beautiful, love."

She smiled and touched his face. "You say that every single time you look at those pictures."

"We should put this up in the stairwell."

Hermione laughed again. "I've told you before, I don't want my boobs on display with the family photos."

The Hermione in the picture pulled the baby gently from her breast to switch to the other side. Picture Snape helped her ease her nightgown down over the other side while she turned the baby around. A tiny hand appeared out of the blanket as Sophie latched on. He watched himself kissing Hermione's shoulder as his hand went right back to stroking the baby's hair.

Touching his fingertip to the picture, Severus did the same. _What has happened to me?_ Swallowing hard, he fought the urge to kiss the photograph. Hermione leaned closer and touched her lips to his temple.

"I know," she whispered. "It's okay."

He turned the page before he got too choked up. The next picture was no relief. Hermione was standing by the front window, bathed in soft light, wearing just her white bathrobe while she nursed baby Sophie. Hermione's hair was still long then, and she looked sleepy and drugged as she stared out the window. He must have been taking the picture, because his hand suddenly appeared and stroked through the baby's soft curls.

The picture on the opposite page was of Hermione too, completely naked in their bed with the sheets pooled around her, staring down at a suckling Sophie. She was his goddess. He barely noticed the loose puckered skin around her abdomen, still stretched from the pregnancy. Severus looked over at her and saw the silvery stretch marks faded into her skin, a lasting testament to the life she'd carried inside her.

"It's not the breastfeeding," he muttered to himself, turning the page, suddenly relieved that he wasn't some kind of weird baby-feeding fetishist.

"What?"

"I was worried I'd crossed into some new realm of perversion. But . . ."

She smiled and stroked his face. "But what?"

"But you're just bloody gorgeous like this," he said, indicating the picture.

Her smile widened.

"Where are the pictures of you pregnant?"

She gave him a funny look and turned the page for him. "Where they always are."

He stared at the next few pages in awe, barely able to breathe. Clearly this desire to see her swollen with his child was nothing new if they were keeping the pictures in an album in their renovated sex room. There were eight pictures of her totally nude, her round middle stretched tight. It was obviously the very end of the pregnancy; she was huge. He ran his finger over the picture's swollen breasts and bulging belly, ghosting over the triangle of curls between her legs.

She was carrying a piece of him inside her. She'd given birth to a perfect little blending of their passion. The thought was striking. They were his. His family. She loved him enough to marry him and carry his child. _His_ child. The concept was still so bizarre. But now there was little piece of him living on. A walking, talking embodiment of their love . . . who adored potions and books and syrup. She was perfect.

"I love you," he whispered.

Hermione snuggled in close to him and kissed his cheek then trailed down to his neck. "I know, Severus. I love you too. Keep going, I want to see the rest."

He turned the page and blinked at the picture of them fucking. She was still extremely pregnant. _Bloody hell._ She was on her hands and knees while he pumped into her from behind; her face was a cross between pain and ecstasy. It appeared to be the room they were in now. The whole rest of the album—at least twelve more pictures—was all of them rolling around in the bed: him licking her pussy while she writhed in pleasure; her sucking his dick, his jaw set in stone; him fucking her in every position they could comfortably handle in her state. The last page was a picture of him curled into her back, his arm over her belly. They appeared to be asleep. _Who the fuck took these pictures?_

"Can we look at the other one?" she asked with a playful grin.

Severus had no idea what she was talking about, but he nodded in agreement. She rolled over and pulled another little, black photo album out of the bedside drawer. It was thicker than the one he'd just gone through, and he wondered when they'd started photographing their fun. She curled in next to him so they could look at it together.

Both eyebrows rose at the first picture. It was a closeup of her arse—beaten to hell. It looked as though she'd taken a serious round with the paddle. There were two circular bruises on her sit spots. It looked awful. And beautiful. He wanted to rub his hand over her swollen cheeks and kiss her better.

"Bloody hell," he muttered.

The next one was of her bent over, obviously a different day. Dark red cane lines obliterated her backside, her streaming snatch shining between her thighs. He wondered if these were real punishments or if she'd asked for them. In the next picture, she was strapped to the bench, her arse sporting crimson bands from—he guessed—the tawse. The angle was from the side, so he could only see the edge of her bum; but he could clearly see the ball gag in her mouth and the hunger in her eyes as she turned and looked at the camera. She was gorgeous.

When he turned the page, he couldn't keep the surprise off his face. Draco was standing behind her at the bench, the riding crop in his hand. The blond gave her a sharp lick with the leather tip, and she jumped. The boy was no longer a boy. He had filled out in the way most males did once leaving Hogwarts. His neck was thicker, and his shoulders had broadened. If it weren't for the hair, Severus might not have recognized him. (Except that he looked disturbingly like Lucius.)

He suddenly knew who had taken all the photos where both he and Hermione were visible. Apparently "Uncle Draco" was still sharing their bed. He turned the page and almost let his jaw drop. _Someone's changed her tune._ Hermione must have been the photographer for the next dozen images, because every picture was of him and Draco—together: Malfoy leaning over him on the bed, sucking his cock while Picture Severus stroked his head; both of them rolling around in the sheets, grinding against one another; him buggering Draco over the edge of the bed. The next actually had Hermione in it. She was lying over naked Draco's lap with the enema nozzle up her bum, the red bag floating to one side. Her bum was pink, and Malfoy was slowly and carefully slapping each cheek while she filled. The next was from her point of view—on her back in bed. Malfoy was propped above her, fucking her; and Snape was behind him, obviously fucking him. The look on Draco's face suggested something beyond ecstasy. Heavenly rapture perhaps. _Looks like that moratorium on Draco handling my dick didn't last too long._ Severus was both shocked and turned on by this revelation. _She's right, he is pretty._

The next two pictures were solo shots of himself. The first one was black and white. A study in shadows and light. He was sitting in the chair in the front room, his trousers open and his cock in his hand. No shirt. He wondered if she had set up the whole scene. It looked like something she would fantasize about. In the following photo, he was nude and standing over her, wanking. It wasn't an angle he saw himself from often (or ever). The first black and white Snape came all over his own stomach and hand, and Hermione moaned next to him in the bed, her warm pussy grinding into the side of his leg.

The next layout was Draco in the chair totally nude, an arrogant smirk on his face as he stroked his prick. Severus rolled his eyes. It was clear Malfoy's opinion of himself hadn't changed. He snorted when he turned the page to find them both nude and Draco over his knee. _Oh, she is definitely behind these pictures. These are all her idea._

The picture that followed, however, was from his own viewpoint. A sight he'd seen many times but enjoyed finding in picture form nonetheless. She was kneeling before him, his cock buried in her mouth, her lips shining, rubbed raw. He watched as his own hand came into the frame, stroking his length quickly, on the verge of orgasm. Her eyes were on the camera, her tongue out and waiting for his release. The semen hit her cheek with the first burst, but the rest fell on her eager tongue. It was a magnificent image.

The last picture was of them on the chair in the front room. They'd obviously taken a mirror downstairs to watch themselves. He was sitting in the chair while she faced out and held the camera. Her legs were spread wide, and he watched her sink onto his cock over and over. His hands were around her waist, helping her ride him. Real life Snape wanted to spread open her pussy and get a closer look.

The Hermione in the bed with him was stroking his balls and rubbing against his side, clearly turned on by their stroll down memory lane. She kissed his shoulder and smiled. "My pussy's so wet for you, sir. May I please suck your cock now?"

"First tell me which picture is your favorite," he said, handing her the album.

She growled as if the decision was too difficult then flipped to the photo of him wanking in the chair. "This one."

"Really?"

"We should have it blown up and put above the fireplace," she said with a wicked grin.

"That should keep visitors from overstaying their welcome. How will you explain it to Sophie?"

She started giggling. "Daddy _reeeeally_ loves Mummy?"

He couldn't keep a straight face. "You're disturbed."

"Can we at least put it up on the wall in here?"

"Hm," he hummed doubtfully. "I don't know if I could stand to look at myself that much."

"I'll let you put up the breastfeeding photo in the bedroom if you agree to it."

"Deal."

"I'll make copies tomorrow."

"Good," he said, sliding his hand down and cupping her sex. "Now go get the camera. We're starting a new album."

She laughed again. "We are? Feeling inspired?"

"Very. I want closeup shots of my cock sinking into your pussy and arse."

"Yes, sir." She smiled and started to hump his hand. "How do you want me?"

Severus pushed two fingers into her snatch. Her pussy exercises must have become Herculean. Her muscles gripped him like a fist.

"You are not nearly wet enough yet." That was a lie. She was drenched, but he wanted her desperate. "Do you need something filling this naughty bottom?"

Her eyes darkened as she nodded. "Yes, sir. Please. I've been a very naughty girl. Please punish my bottom."

Her willingness to say things that he knew humiliated her was quite a turn on. She didn't blush, but she got much quieter when she said it. _Let's see if we can make that face turn crimson._ "And what does my naughty girl need in her bottom?"

She squirmed. "The inflatable plug?"

 _The inflatable plug? Blimey._ "Go get it. And you'd better put on the proper punishment attire."

She grinned and rolled out of the bed.

"And get the camera too." _Because I don't know where it is . . . because I'm having a mental breakdown and have no idea what's going on._

Hermione went to the dresser and started opening drawers, rooting around in their contents. When she returned, she had the camera and a black inflatable plug. She handed them over to him then went to the bathroom to change. Severus studied the camera while she was gone. It seemed pretty straightforward. There was only one button.

When she came back out, she was wearing white knee socks and her collar. Her hair was in two little, low bunches that made him want to come all over her sweet face. Immediately, she knelt down on the floor and got into position. _Oh, you_ are _a good girl._

Severus rolled out of bed and walked over to her. After he studied her for a minute, he grinned and set about seeing how obedient she could be. "You don't want to be naughty at all, do you? Such a good little girl." He took a step closer. "Stay perfectly still. Hold that position or you're not going to be able to sit at dinner tonight."

"Yes, sir," she whispered.

He gave her one last warning look then took another step closer, planting his feet on either side of her left thigh, his half-hard prick three inches from her face. She kept her head forward, but her gaze stayed locked on his cock.

Leaning in, he rubbed his length against her soft cheek. Her eyes squeezed shut as if she were hiding from him. "Open those eyes."

She did, staring straight ahead. Her lips pressed together, but he couldn't tell if she was trying to keep quiet or if she was stifling a smile. Pressing closer, he forced his prick against her nose. _It must reek of her pussy._ Grabbing hold of her bunches, he steered her face into his balls, smothering her with his sac. He could feel her breathing fast and hard along the side of his shaft.

She managed to stay still, not reacting to his grinding. By the time he was done, his dick was making a comeback. When he leaned back to look at her, her cheeks were tinged pink.

"That was very good, pet. Look how hard you've made me." He grasped the base and lightly slapped her cheek with his cock. Her face flamed red. _There's the shade I like to see you wear._

"Look at that pretty blush." He smirked, tapping his knob against the heat of her embarrassment. "Do you like having your nose buried in my bollocks, pet?"

Her jaw twitched. "Yes, sir."

"Could you smell your creamy pussy all over my cock?" he asked conversationally.

"Yes, sir."

"Maybe after I bugger your little bum we can do this again," he commented, wiping the tiny drop of pre-cum over her closed lips. Her face flamed brighter. "Lick that cream like a good kitten."

Her tongue crept out and cleaned her lips.

"Still hungry, pet?"

"Yes, sir."

Crouching down, Severus watched her face as he slipped his fingers into her slit. She was slick with excitement and his seed. Scooping out a glob of it all with two fingers, he brought it to her face and, instead of feeding it to her, wiped it across her cheek. Her face got even redder, and she sealed her lips into a tight line. Once again, he couldn't tell if she was furiously humiliated or unbelievably turned on. There was always the option of reading her thoughts, but it didn't really matter. He wanted to see her decked out in his war paint, and wearing their combined lust on her face wasn't anything that would hurt her. She would do it for him.

He gathered some more raw materials and smeared her other side, smirking at the wet shine highlighting her cheekbones. Her jaw clenched again, and she avoided his eye. Wiping his fingers through her sex, he collected what was left then drew the drippings over her mouth and chin. Her eyes flared at him. He didn't need to go searching in her head; she made it abundantly clear how she felt about his finger painting. She was turned on beyond belief but ready to deck him.

Severus couldn't keep a straight face. "Draco's not the only one who can make you pretty. And you smell divine. What is that scent you're wearing, my dear?"

He could see she had several cheeky answers floating through her head. But the collar kept her from being disrespectful. She finally answered, "Snamione number five, sir."

Severus nodded, pleased with her restraint. "You can lick your lips, pet. I know you want to."

Her pink tongue came out to taste their mixture. She looked so bloody gorgeous. Snape wanted to rub his cock all over her face until he came again.

"Oi! Where are you two?" Draco's voice came from the stairs.

Severus wondered how he'd gotten past the wards. _Good lord, have I set an inclusion for him?_ Her face flamed brighter, obviously not wanting Malfoy to see her new look.

"Up here, Draco," he called out then whispered to her, "Since when do you not like wearing my seed, pet?"

She looked away. "I do, sir. I love it. It's just . . ."

"Just what?"

"It's not usually left all over my face, sir."

They could both hear Malfoy's footsteps on the stair and then in the bedroom below. Snape touched her shiny lower lip. "I like seeing our lust smeared all over your face, pet. It's a fetching look on you."

Her lips twitched into a smile. "Thank you, sir."

Severus kissed her forehead then stood and stretched his legs as Draco came up the magical staircase.

His blond head popped over the horizon of the floor, and he smirked when he saw them both. Snape stood to the side so Draco could see her in all her glory.

Malfoy started laughing. "Seriously? It's not even noon yet, and you're already in your collar? I can't believe you two started without me."

Draco looked just like the photos in the album (expect he was dressed). He carried a small yellow shopping bag, which he set on the chair. Severus couldn't believe the change in him. His jaw had broadened, and he looked as if he'd gained at least a stone (seemingly all in muscle). He'd grown out his hair at the front so it hung in two sharp points over his eyes. _Bloody hell. He must have to beat the witches off with a broom._

Draco grinned at them both. There was no hesitation in his movements as the blond wrapped his arm around Snape's neck and pulled him in, planting a loud, wet kiss on his cheek.

"Mwha! Oh Merlin, I missed this angry glare. Three weeks in Paris can't compare with that sneer. Say you missed me too," he said with an easy laugh.

Snape rolled his eyes, saying nothing as he wiped off his cheek with one hand.

Malfoy wasn't fazed by his silence. He barely even paused. "What about you, kitten? Did you miss me?" he asked, crouching down and giving her a matching wet smack on the cheek.

Snape smirked as Draco sputtered and wiped his lips.

"Eechh! Why are you all _slimy_?"

Hermione was laughing too hard to answer.

Draco sniffed his fingers. "Is this come?"

She nodded through the giggling. "And pussy juice, sir."

"A little warning would be nice. Bloody hell," he muttered, making sure he'd gotten it all off his face. Malfoy turned her chin and studied her skin in the light. "Were you trying to decorate yourself again, or did you just miss your mouth?"

"Sir wanted me to be pretty and smell nice, sir."

Draco snorted and then leaned in and sniffed her. "Mmmm. I detect top notes of bollocks with an accent of clit. Enchanting." He grinned and stood back up.

Snape nodded at her. "Tell him what it's called."

She smiled. "Snamione number five, sir."

Draco snickered and started to undo his belt. "Mind if I add another layer? You can call it Draco Chanel."

Snape shook his head in amusement (a bit surprised by Draco's knowledge of Muggle fragrance). "Take her picture first. I want this recorded for posterity."

Malfoy grinned and left his trousers open as he took the camera Snape handed him. "Keep that chin up, kitten. Let's see that face shine."

Severus watched as Draco took several pictures.

Draco smiled down at her. "I got you a present in Paris, kitty cat," Then he looked at Snape. "Or maybe it's for you. Either way, you'll both like it. I want a picture of you in it," he told Hermione.

"Thank you, sir."

"So what were you two up to before I arrived?" Draco asked as he wound the film. "Looks like you're reminiscing," he said, indicating her socks and hair.

Snape nodded. "She wanted to be my good girl, didn't you, pet?"

"Yes, sir."

"I want some more pictures of her," he told Draco. "Closeups. I want to see my cock sinking into her over and over again."

Draco's grin widened. "Sounds good. What's with the plug?" He motioned toward the bed. "Is she really in trouble?"

Severus shook his head. "She asked for it."

That got an even bigger laugh from the blond. "Are you going to bugger her before you put it in?"

Snape considered that. "Yes. I want closeups of that too."

"I get to pump up her plug this time. You always get to do it."

Putting his hand on her head, Severus smirked down at Hermione. "How does that sound, pet? Do you think he's trustworthy enough?"

Hermione nodded. "I trust him, sir."

Draco stood closer and stroked her hair too. "You did miss me, didn't you," he prodded with a smirk. It was more statement than question, but she answered him anyway.

"Yes, sir."

Giving Severus a reproving look, Draco shook his head. "See how easy that was? I'm glad one of you is honest enough to admit it."

Snape rolled his eyes again as Malfoy crouched down and kissed Hermione on the nose.

"Tell me what you missed most, kitten," Draco pressed her.

 _Bloody hell, he's needy._

Hermione grinned at him. "Your . . . smile, sir."

Draco beamed at her. "This smile?" He leaned in and tapped his cheek with one finger. "Give us a kiss, love. I missed my kitten kisses most."

Shaking her head with a laugh, she pecked his cheek. Malfoy looked up at Snape and gave him a smug grin. "Pussies love me."

Severus rolled his eyes, muttering, "Oh, please. Which do you want him to smile at first, pet, your clit or your arsehole?"

Hermione looked chagrined and didn't answer.

Draco wasn't put off so easily. "I know you missed me too, Snape."

Severus stepped closer and stroked the side of Draco's face. _Beautiful_. "Clean her off, and I might let you suck my cock."

Malfoy glanced at Snape's half-erect sex and shrugged. "I'll clean her face, but I'm not sucking anything until you've said you missed me." He turned and lapped Hermione's cheek like a cat (which only made her start giggling again).

Severus could see it was going to be a long afternoon.

— — — — — — — — —

They spent the next forty minutes getting closeups of Severus entering her and fucking her over and over. After Draco photographed her pussy from multiple angles, Severus lubed up his cock and stretched her arsehole. Malfoy slowly undressed as the morning progressed, feeding Hermione his cock when he wasn't taking pictures.

She was in a desperate state by the time he switched to a new roll of film. The constant stopping and starting, combined with the slow pace he'd set for the photos' sake, had left her on the brink. Her collar prevented her from saying anything, so for the last twenty minutes, they'd been talking progressively louder to be heard over her constant whimpering and moaning.

Severus used one pigtail to turn her face toward him. "I think we have enough pictures for today, pet. Are you ready for your plug?"

Her answer was both tearful and relieved, "Yes, sir."

He wasn't close, but he was ready to give his dick a break. "Sit, Draco," he said, nodding toward the head of the bed. "I'll put it in, and then you can play with her for a while."

Malfoy grinned and got into place while Snape greased the deflated black plug and gently eased it into her. She made a soft noise as it settled inside. Patting her rump, he smiled and urged her toward Draco. "Go on, love. Get over his lap. I want you to suck my cock while he plays with you."

Severus sat against the pillows next to Malfoy then cast a Tergeo over his dick. Her arse would have been clean from the charm earlier, but he didn't want her to wind up with a belly full of lube. Lying over Malfoy's knee, she put her face in Severus's lap and nuzzled his prick.

"I didn't know you had a tail, kitty cat," Draco crooned, pumping the plug once. "Let's hear you purr for me."

She complied with a soft purry hum into Snape's scrotum. Severus could see her smirking as she lapped his shaft. "Be careful," he warned Draco. "Don't hurt her."

Malfoy looked offended. "When have I ever hurt her?" he asked, slipping his fingers into her pussy. He looked up from her bum to grin at Severus. "I mean when she didn't ask for it."

He honestly didn't know the answer to that. It didn't seem likely. Severus would probably never let him in the house again if he had ever harmed her. Hermione was obviously comfortable with him; she was already humping his thigh, trying to get Draco's fingers deeper.

"Tell him how much you love the way I touch you," Draco prodded her. "I'm gone for three weeks, and he acts as if he can't remember how loudly he was moaning last time."

Hermione made a whimpery noise in her throat as Draco tickled her clit. "I love the way he touches me, sir. He never hurts me unless I ask for it."

Snape smiled and stroked her hair. "I know, pet. Now show Draco who really makes me moan."

Malfoy snorted softly. "I believe I've already won that battle several times now."

That was entirely possible. Snape couldn't say one way or the other. "I don't recall," he commented in a disinterested tone.

The look the boy gave him was hilarious. He appeared both shocked and furious that Snape would say such a thing. But the fiery determination sparking through his steely eyes suggested he was ready to prove his superiority.

Draco pumped the plug once more and shook his head. "I don't know why I put up with you."

Severus wrapped his hand around Draco's dick. "I can think of several reasons." _And I'm guessing several more after seeing those pictures._

Malfoy kept shaking his head, but a smile ticked at the corners of his mouth. "Still haven't said you missed me yet."

Starting to stroke him, Severus watched his face. _How close are we?_ The boy seemed genuinely hurt that Snape hadn't said the words. And he only ever harped on about things he really cared about. As soon as he tried to pry into Draco's thoughts, Malfoy looked away, watching Hermione's hips buck against his leg as he gave the plug's pump another squeeze.

Hermione must have loved whatever Draco was doing, because she stopped sucking and started crying. She wasn't bawling or anything, but Severus realized she was more desperate to climax than he'd realized. Releasing Malfoy's prick, he stroked her back.

"Are you hitting her g-spot?" he asked Draco.

Malfoy smirked as if the answer were obvious. "Yeah."

"Well, stop it. You're making her insane."

Snickering, Draco pulled out his hand and wiped his wet fingers on her bum. She groaned pitifully at the loss.

Severus reached under her and fingered the snakes at her throat. When her collar released, he put it on the table next to the bed. "It's all right, pet. Do you want my cock now?"

She sniffled into his leg. "Yes, sir."

Nodding, he pushed back her hair to stroke her neck. "Get on top of me, love."

Severus stretched out his legs, and she sat astride him, immediately impaling herself on his staff and sinking down. She groaned the whole way, sounding both relieved and hungry for more. Resting her forehead on his, she wrapped her arms around his shoulders and started to ride. She was much better at it now, and he smiled as she circled her hips in a dance of enticement.

Draco turned toward them and pumped her plug again. Snape hissed as the pressure mounted around his cock. He was being smothered from the inside. Her thighs were already starting to tremble. She was right on the edge.

There was a soft hiss as Draco released the valve and the plug deflated. She made a strangled sound and sank her fingers into Snape's hair, scraping his scalp. A short whoosh told him Draco was pumping her up again even before he could feel it. The pressure rebuilt. Just when he thought he wouldn't be able to move on the next thrust, she came, her whole body shaking against his. She shouted out a long wail of satisfaction, and he held her tighter, watching her eyes flutter and roll as her head fell back.

Her muscles clamped around him, but he refused to come yet. Combined with the pressure of the plug, her orgasm left him breathless. Every muscle in her body pulled him closer, straining to consume him. Her arms and thighs were going to be sore the next day from the effort. When he sank his teeth into her neck, she jolted again and arched into him so violently she was going to need an osteopath to fix her back when they were through.

Draco deflated the plug again, and she sank in exhaustion. Severus licked the bruise on her throat and kissed it. "That's my good girl."

She gave him a tired smile and dropped her head onto his shoulder. "I love you, Severus," she panted into the crook of his neck.

He held her tighter and kissed her ear. "I love you too, pet."

"Please tell Draco you missed him," she whispered.

Sighing, he looked at Malfoy, who was petting her calf with one pale hand. "Very well. I missed you," he grunted at Draco.

Draco grinned. "Good. Now where's my kiss?"

Severus rolled his eyes as Hermione laughed into his throat.

Leaning closer, Malfoy pecked her shoulder. "I'm lonely, kitten. Come sit in my lap."

With a tired but willing smile, she kissed Severus softly on the lips then climbed into Draco's lap. Snape turned toward them, absently stroking his cock to keep it going.

They were sweet together. Severus watched for a while, tickling her thigh as she drove Draco to the edge of insanity. The younger wizard held her and whispered in her ear the whole time, groaning when he got closer, his face pinched with restraint. He'd certainly learned how to last longer than the last time Snape had seen him; he hadn't come since he'd been there, and she'd been riding him for at least fifteen minutes. _Wonder if he still has the recovery time of a teenager._

When Severus eased the plug from her bum, she whimpered and shivered in Draco's arms. Snape cleaned it and set it on the nightstand. "Let him rest, pet. He's too close."

She stopped moving and touched her lips to Draco's cheek. "I want to watch you two together."

Malfoy smirked at her and nodded. "You know I'm up for anything, but Snape's acting as if he barely knows me."

Hermione looked over at him. "You're hurting Draco's feelings. Say you miss him for real and then bugger him like you mean it."

One eyebrow arched in consideration of that. They'd obviously done it before. He just didn't have any recollection of it. How often did they do this? Not that he was complaining. The boy was bloody gorgeous. Snape nodded and beckoned him over with a gesture of his hand.

They rearranged themselves on the bed: Draco in the middle with his back to him, Hermione across from them, drinking in the scene.

Severus couldn't remember the last time he'd fucked another man. It had been a while (although apparently more recently than memory served if those pictures were to be believed).

"Tell me how you want it, Draco," he murmured in Malfoy's ear, stroking his pale thigh.

"Start slow. It's been three bloody weeks," he groused.

Summoning the lube, Snape took that request literally. If he was going to bugger Malfoy, he was going to enjoy it. Running his hands along his back and arms, he studied the hard planes of the other wizard's musculature. His skin was soft (not as soft as Hermione's, but damn smooth), yet the body under that skin was like stone. _Just like Lucius._

It was clear that Malfoy wanted what was about to happen, but he was tense. Perhaps he was worried about the reintroduction of Snape's cock after such a long break. That was a legitimate concern. Except Severus had no intention of barreling in or tearing him apart. No, he intended to make that arrogant brat beg for it.

Kissing a line down the side of Draco's neck, Severus watched Hermione from the corner of his eye. Her gaze was fixed on them. One hand was on her breast, pinching her nipple, and the other was teasing her slit. Licking up to Draco's ear, Snape pressed against his back and ground his erection into that hard bum.

"I missed you, Draco," he whispered, sounding much more convincing this time.

Hermione smiled at them both and reached out to stroke Draco's face. "We both did."

Malfoy relaxed. Severus tried to rub the residual tension out of Draco's back with his thumbs as he kept up the soft assault on his neck. _I was wrong. He's not like Lucius. Lucius likes it rough even if it hurts. Draco's more like Hermione._ The similarities didn't end there. _He must have picked up that impatient wiggling from her too._

Severus was too caught up in tasting Malfoy's skin to notice that she had moved in closer. The anxious writhing from Draco stopped in an instant. He was suddenly still. All his movements had purpose after that. Severus didn't know if it was because she was giving him what he wanted, or if he switched into another mode when she was involved. He seemed to make an effort to give her what she needed.

Spying on her over Draco's shoulder, Severus smirked when she went to his nipples. She was good at that. It was easy to guess when she bit him. He'd pant and jerk his hips toward her with each nip.

Snape palmed Malfoy's bum. There was no hurry. He massaged the left globe until the boy calmed down again then he slowly worked his way between his cheeks. Reserving penetration for later, he rubbed and teased until Draco's breathing was ragged and huffy. The boy was a smorgasbord of sensual pleasures. Even the hair lining his arse was silky soft. _No wonder Hermione likes petting him so much._ "Are you ready for my fingers?"

Judging by the desperate grunt he got in return and the wanton arch in Malfoy's back, the answer was yes.

Hermione looked up at them with a grin that was both curious and excited. "Can I do it?"

Draco must have found that as funny as Snape did, because the blond started laughing. "Bloody hell, Hermione. You make it sound like you're asking to lick the spoon."

"I never get to stretch anyone. I promise I won't hurt you."

Draco snorted. "Yeah. Okay. How do I always wind up feeling like a project with you?"

Hermione smiled. "You're not a project. You're an experiment."

Severus smirked and urged Draco to roll onto his stomach. "Draco is not an experiment, love. He's our guest. Be polite."

Her smile morphed to a wicked grin. "I'll be so polite he'll come all over the bed."

Leaning over Malfoy's pale back, Snape kissed her and whispered. "Make him want it, love."

Grin widening, she nodded and smoothed her hand over Malfoy's bum.

Severus handed her the lube as he got his wand. He muttered, "Colus Mundus," and smirked at her as Malfoy shivered. The next ten minutes were spent watching her drive Draco mad. She certainly knew how to play him. When she got three fingers inside him, he thought she would stop. Instead, she added a fourth, just barely wedging in her pinky next to the others. By that time, Draco was humping the bed.

Slowly, she reduced the number of digits. When she was down to two, she turned her hand around and—if his moan was any indication—started stroking his prostate.

"Are you ready for his cock now?" she purred in his ear. "I know you love it. Once he's inside you, I'll suck your dick. Come on, roll over for me. Let's see how wet the bed is. I know your cock is ready to blow, Draco. Show me."

Malfoy rolled onto his side again, putting his back to Snape's chest. There was, indeed, a sticky, wet spot where his pre-cum had soaked the comforter. She smiled at it, rubbing her hand over the darkened material. "I guess you enjoyed my experiment."

"Bloody tease," Draco muttered, pulling her closer and kissing her forehead before pushing her head toward his dick. "Get down there. My balls are about to boil over."

She laughed and sank down until she was eye level with his dick. Severus lubed his own erection and got into place behind him, resting the tip right at the edge of Malfoy's greased entrance. His knob sank into Draco with relative ease after all her stretching. It felt amazing, but it wasn't like buggering her. Where she was accepting and soft, Draco was all muscle and force. The boy obviously liked the sensation, but submission didn't come naturally to him. It was almost like fighting but without the struggle. Snape wondered if that was how he himself had come across to the men who had fucked him.

Holding onto Draco's hip, Severus slowly slid in. He knew exactly what Draco needed, but he didn't know if he should give it to him or not. Affection wasn't his forte (and the blond was clingy enough as it was). Care should come from someone proficient at giving it, not a snarky, hard-headed Potions master who happens to share your bed. Hermione was the nurturing one.

Draco took his hand from Hermione's head and reached back for Snape's lank locks. His head turned as if searching for the other man. "I missed you two so much," he breathed in a soft whisper.

Severus blinked, shocked that he'd say something so revealing. That wasn't a line to get a smile out of her or an eye roll out of him. It was an honest admission. He sounded lost. Alone. Severus took his hand from Draco's hip and turned his face so he could look into his eyes. The angle was bad, but he could clearly see how much Draco needed them. Needed them both. Hermione was the warmth and light in his life, but he needed Severus's acceptance too. It was hard to tell if that stemmed from his terse relationship with his father or if it was simple attraction.

Whatever the reason, Severus's annoyance with the boy vanished. He nodded and pressed his lips to his flushed cheek. "There's your kiss, you spoiled brat." It was said with no malice, and Malfoy smiled at him.

"I knew you still loved me."

Severus shook his head, releasing Malfoy's face to stroke his chest and stomach instead. He didn't love Draco the way he loved Hermione, but he did care about him. The thought made him a bit ill . . . and strangely pleased. He was relieved someone besides Hermione could stand him. That look in Draco's eye had revealed just how greatly he desired Snape. Severus didn't know how he felt about that. He'd always been more of a mentor to Malfoy. Having him become an equal and a lover was disorienting. And perfect.

He went back to Draco's pale neck, marking him. He knew Malfoy would seek out the bruise in the mirror later. He'd think about them and know that there was a place where he was wanted.

Trailing to his ear, Snape whispered, "You're ours. You know that, right?" Severus couldn't see his expression, but he could tell by the shift in his facial muscles that he was smiling. "Ours. Go on, give her what she needs, Draco. She's hungry for you. I'm going to come in your arse so hard she's going to taste my seed when she swallows you."

The tight abdominals under Snape's hand flexed and trembled. Draco pushed one hand into Hermione's hair and put the other on Snape's flank, digging his nails into his sallow skin. "I'm gonna come."

Snape sank his teeth behind Malfoy's ear and growled as his balls started to rise. The stony hardness of Draco's body turned to marble as he came. It was impossible not to follow. He'd been holding off too long already. (And Draco would enjoy another "reminder" of their time together.) Grunting into Malfoy's soft blond hair, he filled that tight arse with all he had.

As they both tried to catch their breath in the afterglow, Hermione slid up the bed, sporting the most lascivious grin Snape had ever seen. Reaching over Draco and cupping her face with one hand, Severus smirked back. "Did you swallow all that, love?"

She nodded, never losing the smile. "Yes, sir."

Draco panted out a laugh. "Kiss him so he can taste me too."

Her grin curled even higher, and she lifted up and leaned over Malfoy to kiss Severus. She tasted of pancakes and cock. Severus let her go and touched his lips to her ear. "Kiss Draco, love. He needs it."

Nodding, she took her tits out of Malfoy's face and kissed him too. Severus watched with a small smile of his own. She loved Draco, but she wasn't _in_ love with him. There was no reason to be jealous. He knew who held her heart. It was written all over her face—in a medium far more indelible than semen.

— — — — — — — —

They spent the rest of the day listening to Draco recount his trip to France: in the tub while they bathed, in the kitchen while they ate, and then in their bed before taking a nap. When they woke, Hermione opened her present from Draco and modeled the new negligee while Malfoy took pictures. It was stunning on her. Polly wasn't the only princess who looked good in gold. Snape had to admit he was impressed.

He was so impressed, they had another go—this time with Hermione in the middle, Draco and Snape wrapped around her so tightly she could barely move. She was sobbing in orgasmic exhaustion by the time they finished with her, begging them both to come inside her. They did. Then Severus kissed her and whispered in her ear as Draco licked her clean. She came again when Draco scrubbed her clit with his tongue while Severus made suggestions about what would happen the next time they got together. He heard Malfoy chuckling into her slit when he mentioned her duel appointment with Doctors Draco and Snape.

It was a damn good day. They had to air out the rooms before Sophie came home so the house wouldn't smell like a sex soufflé. Severus healed Hermione's love bites and cane marks. She was sad to see them go, but she said she had no way of explaining the injuries if they happened to be seen by tiny eyes.

They were downstairs, Snape cleaning the dishes from dinner as Draco dried them with his wand and floated them to the cupboard, when the knock came at the door. Hermione answered it, and Severus heard Ginny's voice saying goodnight and then Sophia's.

"Mummy, I petted a chicken today!"

"Did you? How was it?"

"Soft. I saw baby chicks too. They broke out of the eggs and peeped at us."

"That sounds exciting."

Draco and Severus came into the front room. The little girl's eyes lit up, and she ran to Malfoy.

"Uncle Draco! You're back! I petted a chicken today. What did you bring me?"

Draco laughed and picked her up. "A rotten little beggar like you?" he teased, tickling her. "Why would I bring you anything?"

"Really, Sophie," Hermione chided. "Uncle Draco's going to think you only like him because he brings you presents."

"Oh, no." Sophie shook her head, looking concerned that her motives might be suspect. "I like him cause he's pretty and reads me stories."

Draco snorted. "I know my strengths."

"Did you find me a Polly dress?"

"Maybe," Draco said in bored voice. "What do I get in return?"

Sophie kissed his cheek about twenty times in a row. Severus rolled his eyes at Malfoy's blatant plea for attention. (Or on second thought, maybe just affection.)

"Okay, okay," Draco said with a grin. "You've adequately slobbered on me now. I'll bring you your dress tomorrow. I don't have it with me."

Sophie squealed and clapped her hands.

"I brought you some books though. I left them on your bed."

She slapped her hands happily onto either side of his face and nodded with her whole body. "Come up and read them to me."

He took one tiny hand and kissed it. "Sorry, love. I've got to go home and get some sleep. Your mummy rode me ragged today."

"Draco!" Hermione snapped.

He just grinned. "Get Daddy to read them to you for your bedtime story. I'll read them to you again tomorrow when I bring your dress."

Hermione shook her head but smiled. "What do you say, Sophie?"

"Thank you, Uncle Draco." She threw her arms around his neck and attempted to squeeze out his brains. "I love you."

"I love you too, princess," Draco wheezed, trying to loosen her grip. "But someone should tell you, you need a bath. You smell like a barnyard."

She laughed and wiggled to be set down; Malfoy put her on her feet.

"You'll come first thing tomorrow, right?" she asked.

He nodded. "Yep."

"Okay. Nighty night," she said, pushing him toward the door. "Go to bed so tomorrow comes sooner."

Draco smirked and patted her head. "Nighty night. Be good." He turned to Hermione. "You too." He smiled and kissed her on the cheek. "See you lot tomorrow."

Hermione saw him out, and Sophie ran to the window to wave.

Sniffing loudly, Hermione smirked down at the little girl. "Draco's right, you do smell like a barnyard. You'd better go get your bath and get ready for bed. I'll be up to braid your hair and tuck you in."

Sophia ran over to where Snape was standing in the kitchen doorway and tugged on his hand. "Come on, Daddy. I smell like a barnyard."

Lips twitching, he nodded and picked her up, staring at her miniature features. She looked just like the pictures of Hermione when she was little. She had to be the sweetest thing he'd ever seen. She wrapped her arms around his neck and sighed in his ear as if she were finally back where she belonged. Severus hugged her in return, wondering how he'd survived so long without that sound.

"Mummy was right, I did miss you today," he whispered, kissing her cheek.

"I missed you too, Daddy. You would have liked the chickens. They ate worms and bugs. I'm glad I'm not a chicken. The chicks were yellow. And soft. And LOUD. I like yellow. Can we get a baby chick, Daddy? James says they'll grow into chickens, and then Grammy Molly will steal their eggs for breakfast. Do the eggs in our kitchen have chicks in them? Aunt Ginny says you have to keep them warm like the mummy chickens do. Let's put ours in the oven."

He listened to her excited poultry ramblings as he carried her upstairs. When they got to the bathroom, he set her on the floor while he started the water in the tub. She ran out of the room, her tiny feet pattering through the hall; she came right back with her pajamas and the books Draco had brought her.

"Look what Uncle Draco got me, Daddy."

"Yes, I see," he muttered, taking the armload from her and setting it all on the counter. "Which one would you like me to read to you before bed?"

She looked confused. "All of them."

Smirking, he nodded. "As you wish. Do you need help with that?" he asked, indicating her dress.

She shook her head. "I can do it by myself."

"Very well." Crouching down, he waited while she struggled out of her clothes. It exhausted him to watch her. Instead of just pulling it over her head, she undid all the buttons and pushed it to the floor. _Children and buttons should never cross paths._ After that, she sat on the floor and pulled off her shoes and socks. They were adorably small. He studied one teeny sock as she wiggled out of her underpants. The sock fit on one of his fingers. _This is unreal._

Naked and on the loose, Sophie ran over to the sink and dug around under the counter where she retrieved a stack of cups. Severus was confused . . . but then again, the whole day had been rather confusing. She went to the tub and threw the cups over the edge.

"Okay, I'm ready," she declared.

He picked her up and set her in the tub. After pulling all the nesting cups apart, she let them float around her then chose one and filled it with water. Severus knelt down beside the tub and watched, transfixed, as she took the soap and made it foam then added the foam to one of her cups. She spent the next five minutes transferring water and soap from one cup to another, and he realized she was mimicking him in his lab. It was eerie. She had the scowl down and everything.

"What are you making?" he asked.

"Polyjuice."

"How's it going?"

"I need the boomrang skin, Daddy."

He rolled up his sleeves and held up the cup she indicated. She carefully measured out her water and soap, combining them and inspecting the results. After several more minutes of intense brewing, she waved her hand over the top and said, "Scashizzle!"

"Sorry?"

"It's done, Daddy. Test it."

"Test it?" he asked, taking the cup and giving it an unsure grimace.

"Drink it. Tell me if it works."

"No, thank you. I had soap for lunch."

She laughed and took it back then pretended to drink it herself, pouring most of it down her front. "Mmm. Success!"

He bit back his snort. "Polyjuice doesn't taste pleasant."

"Not like pumpkin juice?"

He shook his head. "Not even close."

"Daddy?" she asked, going back to her mixing.

"Yes?"

"Uncle Fred says you taught him potions in school."

"Yes." He realized she wasn't going to wash and found the flannel to do it himself.

"He said you were mean."

Borrowing her soap/boomslang skin, he lathered the cloth. "Do you believe him?"

She looked up at him and seemed to be calculating her answer carefully. "You're not mean now."

That was a very tricky answer. Perhaps she did take after him. "Thank you."

"He said you were Mummy's teacher too."

"That _is_ true."

"Was she your best student? Is that why you married her?"

Severus smirked and picked up her hair to wash her back. "Not quite. I married Mummy because I love her."

"Did you give her O's because you loved her?"

 _Multiple_. "No. She earned her grades. Mummy's a smart witch."

"When will I get to go to school?"

"You'll get your letter for Hogwarts when you're ten or eleven. It's a ways off."

"James will get to go before me."

"Yes, he's older."

"James says he's going to have a little brother or sister soon."

"MmHm." _Very soon, judging by the size of Ginny._

"He said it's going to come out of Aunt Ginny. Is that true?"

He nodded and washed her tiny belly and then under her arms. "Yes."

"A baby?" she clarified, as if he'd misunderstood.

"Yes. All babies come out of their mummies. That's why Aunt Ginny's belly is so big."

"Did she eat it?"

Snorting, he shook his head. "No. It's not really in her belly. It just looks that way."

"She does eat a lot," she said reasonably. Her toes wriggled as he started on her feet. Her legs looked as though she'd been rolling about in the dirt.

Snape nodded. "Yes, but she has to eat a lot. She's sharing her food with the baby until it's ready to be born."

Sophie thought about that for a while. "How did the baby get in there?"

He didn't know how much to tell her, but he didn't want her to think there was anything shameful about the whole process. "Harry helped her. It wasn't that big when it started. It was tiny then it grew. Like the baby chicks will grow into chickens."

"How will it get out?"

Severus rinsed out the flannel while considering how to explain things. "Mummies have a special place between their legs where babies come out. When the baby is ready to be born, Aunt Ginny will have to push it out."

Sophie looked down between her own legs while she pondered that. "Like poo?"

He had to bite his tongue not to laugh. "Yes and no. It's near where poo comes out but not quite. The pushing is _similar_ , but much more difficult. A baby is considerably larger than a poo."

"Does it hurt?"

"Yes. A great deal."

"Did I hurt mummy when I came out?"

"I assume so."

Sophia's eyes got rounder, and she looked ready to cry. "I didn't mean to."

Severus smiled at her. "Don't cry, love. She knew what to expect. Mummy's very brave."

Sophie's black eyes were swimming with worry. "Mummyyyyy!"

He heard Hermione shuffling out of the bedroom. She came into the bathroom wearing her robe. "Yes? What is it, baby?"

"I'm sorry!"

Hermione gave Severus a confused glance. "For what, love?"

"I hurt you when I came out. Babies are bad."

Hermione sank down next to Severus and wiped the tears off Sophie's face. "No, love. Babies are wonderful. I didn't mind it hurting. I would have done anything for you."

"Really?" Sophie said with a sniff.

"Yes, really. Daddy and I love you more than anything in the world. There's nothing we wouldn't do for you."

"I love you too, Mummy," Sophie said, standing up and hugging Hermione round the neck.

Hermione kissed her cheek and hugged her back, mouthing to Severus over her shoulder, _"What on earth did you tell her?"_

"The truth," he admitted. "I didn't mean to scare you, love," he said, stroking Sophie's head. "Sometimes life is painful, but we go through it anyway to get to the good parts. And you are worth a hundred painful lifetimes."

Severus could see Hermione tearing up; he leaned in and kissed her. "You _and_ Mummy."

Hermione threw her other arm around his neck and held him tightly, whispering in his ear, "I love you so much, Severus. So much." She kissed him again and then kissed Sophie's head. "Hug Daddy too. He needs you."

Sophia let go of Hermione and clasped her wet arms around Severus's neck. "I love you too, Daddy."

He hugged her back. His heart was going to break. But that was okay. Sophie would make him a potion to put it back together again. Probably teeming with soap.

Hermione smiled at them and ruffled Sophie's hair. "Are you about done playing in here? It's almost time for bed."

Sophie kissed his cheek, and he reluctantly let her go. Severus got her a towel and wrapped her up in it before pulling her out of the tub. He set her on the bathmat and dried her off, her damp hair frizzing to ringlets as the water evaporated. Hermione got the tiny pajamas off the counter and handed the little girl her clean underpants first.

"Frogs again?" Hermione asked, nodding at the green cartoon frogs hopping about on Sophie's knickers. "You're going to wear that pair out before all the others."

Pulling them up, Sophie poked one frog and simply said, "Ribbit," in reply.

Hermione handed Snape the pajama top, and he pulled it over Sophie's head then helped her get her arms through the short sleeves. Hermione bunched up the bottoms so Sophie could step into them.

"There. Nice and clean." Hermione smiled, petting Sophie's belly. "Would you like me to help you brush your teeth?"

Sophie nodded with a yawn. "Yes, Mummy."

Severus picked up the bathroom while Sophie knelt on the counter with a tiny yellow toothbrush, maniacally smiling at herself in the mirror as she brushed her teeth and Hermione braided her hair.

When she was done, he carried her into her eyesore of a bedroom and set her on the bed. Hermione handed him the books from the bathroom, and he sorted through them as Sophie wiggled under the covers.

She budged over toward the wall so he would sit next to her. Settling back against the headboard, Severus opened the shortest book to the first page (it didn't look as though she would even make it through the first half). Sophie curled into him, resting her head on his stomach and petting the first picture as if she were feeling the centaur's horse body. He kept one arm around her the whole time, only lifting his hand to turn the page. Hermione stood in the doorway as he read, watching them both and smiling softly.

When he got to the end of the book (which he found much less offensive than Polly), Hermione held her finger to her lips and whispered, "She's asleep. Don't wake her."

Carefully, he slid out of the bed, holding Sophie's head still and then laying it on the pillow when he was free. Going down on one knee, he brushed a stray tendril out of her face. She was a cherub. His cherub. Bending down, Severus kissed her forehead and blinked back a rush of emotion. Would she really be all right in here by herself? _What if she needs something in the night?_ Hermione's hand touched his neck.

"Come on, love. You'll see her tomorrow," she whispered and leaned over to kiss Sophie's cheek. He let her lead him away, only looking back once.

When they were in their bedroom with the door closed, she started to undress him, unbuttoning his shirt and kissing his chest. Once she got it off him, she wrapped her arms around his waist and rested her head on his heart, letting out a long sigh.

"I love you, Severus."

He kissed the top of her curly head. _Just like Sophie's._ "I love you too."

She looked up at him with a small smile. "Did you tell Sophie where babies come from?"

Snape shook his head. "Not really. She asked how Ginny's baby was going to get out, and I told her."

Her hands slid down to unfasten his belt and trousers. "What did you tell her?"

"That mummies have a special place between their legs where babies come out, and when the right time comes, she'll push it out."

Hermione smiled and nodded. "That was good."

"She asked me if it was like pushing out poo."

Covering her face with both hands, she snorted and started shaking with silent laughter. "What did you say?"

"That babies are bigger than poo and harder to push out. That was when she asked if it hurt. I didn't want to lie to her."

She rested her forehead on his chest, wiping the tears from her eyes and sighing softly. "That's why she asks you everything, she knows you always tell her the truth. She didn't ask how the baby got in there in the first place?"

"I told her Harry helped her."

"Help is a strong word," she said with a grin. "I should have guessed Ginny would be inspiring these questions. I was hoping she wouldn't ask until she was older. We'll have to get her a book about it or something."

"Sounds entertaining," he muttered, "Stiff Willy And The Journey To Mummy's Special Place."

She looked up at him, trying not to laugh. "Want to visit Mummy's special place tonight?"

He toed off his shoes so she could remove his trousers properly. "Good God, woman. We've been fucking all day. Don't you ever get tired?"

Her grin grew. "That was just playing. Heart-fuck me like you mean it."

Stepping out of his clothes, Severus tipped back her head and kissed her, untying her robe as he slipped his tongue into her mouth. Despite the minty coolness from her toothpaste, she tasted warm. Sliding his hands into her robe, he pulled her closer. The soft material of her nightie was an intrusive, maddening barrier between them. His hands wandered underneath the hem and discovered she wasn't wearing any knickers. He pressed his fingers between the globes of her backside and prodded her furry slit. _Mine_.

Pulling his lips from hers, he grinned. "Naughty Mummy. What happened to your knickers?"

"I like to encourage your night time explorations."

"You're a thoughtful wife," he murmured, setting her on the foot of the bed. "Lie back. You know I can't sleep if the room doesn't smell like pussy."

Snickering, she fell back onto the bed and pulled up her knees. Severus pushed her back a little and leaned over the bed. He nipped and licked her thighs until she was squirming then he spread apart her petals to taste her nectar. He took his time, teasing the juice out of her until she was slick and whimpering.

"Are you ready to suck my dick, pet?" he rumbled into her sex.

She shuddered with a soft groan. "Constantly."

Smiling, he climbed up next to her where she could reach him. She seemed equally willing to take her time with him; her tongue softly tapped and lapped him while she humped his leg. He stroked her head, muttering mindlessly about how much he loved what she was doing. Her fingers slipped between his cheeks in a mirror of his earlier move. By then it was unnecessary. He was hard as a rock. "All right, love. I'm going to lose it if you don't stop."

She climbed up the bed and kissed him. Her pussy was wet and soft against his length, lubing him as she writhed. Severus rolled on top of her and pressed his throbbing tip to her opening. When he eased inside, she moaned into his mouth; the needy sound she emitted rivaled his own. His thrusts were easy and slow, but he'd never guess that by the way she was fucking his mouth with her agile tongue.

When he sped up, she pulled back and panted up at him. "I heard what you said to Draco today."

He slowed down so he could think. "What part?"

"That he's ours."

He shrugged and ground his hips into her. "He is."

She grinned. "I saw you kiss him too."

"Jealous?"

"No, I thought I was going to come all over Draco's knee," she said, smiling excitedly. "Next time snog him while you're both shagging me. I want to see you two going at it."

Smirking, he touched his forehead to hers. "Merlin's balls, he'll never leave if I start snogging him."

"You used to kiss Lucius, didn't you?"

 _Bloody hell, did I tell her about that?_ "What's that got to do with anything?"

"Don't you prefer Draco to Lucius?"

"Considerably."

"Then kiss him."

"I only want to kiss you."

She smiled. "I know, love. But Draco needs us right now."

"He needs someone to care about."

Hermione nodded. "He's going out with Luna again on Friday."

Severus stopped and stared at her. "Is he really?"

"MmHm. And she told me he comes and takes her to lunch every day."

"That's . . . disturbing."

"No, it's not. It's sweet. They're good together. He keeps her somewhat grounded, and she keeps him from being too conceited."

Snape processed that for a few seconds. It could be true.

"Dammit, Severus, please fuck me," she groaned, rocking her hips so he'd start moving again.

He restarted his slow thrusting. "If they wind up together, he'll leave us."

Hermione smiled. "Maybe. Maybe not. If he does, I'll be happy for him. But I'm not so sure Luna's averse to the idea of multiple partners. She's pretty open."

"Are you suggesting we share a bed with Looney Lovegood and Draco?"

She shook her head. "Don't call her that. And I wasn't suggesting anything. I was just making a point. And I happen to think Luna would be quite entertaining in bed."

He couldn't think of a comeback for that.

"I'm happy for them." A fond smile lit her lips. "It reminds me of when we first got together, and everybody thought we were doomed. Fooled them all, didn't we?"

He smiled at her. _Fooled me too._ "I suppose we did."

She wrapped her legs around his hips and pulled him closer, digging her nails into his bum. "I still love the way you fuck me, Severus."

Leaning down, he started on her neck. "And I still love hearing your pussy, pet. It's not quite loud enough yet, but it's almost there."

She found his pulse and sucked, making his hips jerk with the sweet bite. After that the slow pace was forgotten. He rucked up her nightie so her breasts were naked against him. As soon as she started to pulse around him, he came, grunting her name into her neck.

She stroked his back as he settled down. Her steady petting calmed him (and soothed the scratch marks she'd left).

"Love you," she whispered.

"Love you," he panted.

"Mummy, I heard a wolf in my room."

They both nearly jumped out of their skin. Sophie was standing in the door, rubbing her eyes and nervously looking over her shoulder as if that wolf might be prowling the hall.

"Bugger," Hermione muttered, going red. "We forgot to lock the door."

Severus didn't know if he should pull away or not. Pressed together they were more hidden than apart.

"Are you playing ponies without me?" Sophie asked suspiciously. "You're doing it wrong."

Severus smirked at Hermione. "No, love. No ponies. I was just telling Mummy how much I love her."

"Are you getting her ready for the bath?"

He slipped out of Hermione and smoothed her nightie down before he backed away. "No, love. Just kissing Mummy goodnight," he answered, facing the wall and surreptitiously cleaning his cock with his wand. He pulled on his robe and went around the bed to her. "Let's check your room. I'm sure there are no wolves there."

She took his hand and hesitantly followed him into the hall. "It's under my bed. It growled at me."

Severus lit the lights and blinked at the blinding glow of the room. Leaving her at the door, he knelt down and shone his wand under the bed. "Nothing here, love. Just dust bunnies."

She came over next to him and looked for herself. "Maybe it's hiding."

"Where?"

"In the wardrobe."

He went and opened the door, shining the light around and parting her dresses so she could see there were no wolves. "Nothing here either. I think you were just dreaming."

Severus helped her back into bed and pulled the covers up under her chin. "No wolves can get in this house, love. Nothing can. I have spells in place to keep intruders out. You're safe."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive," he said, sitting on the side of her bed and stroking her face. "I would never let anything harm you."

"Thank you, Daddy."

He smirked. "You're welcome. Now go to sleep. You want to be rested when Draco brings over your dress tomorrow, don't you?"

She nodded. "Unh huh."

"Then go back to sleep," he whispered, kissing the tip of her nose.

She smiled and wriggled her arms out of the sheets. "Can I have Mr. Mackintosh?"

Looking around, he found Hermione's old bear on the bureau. He handed it to her, and she squeezed the bear in a death grip for few seconds; then she wiped the bear's nose as if it had a cold and kissed his furry cheek. She smiled and held up the bear. "Kiss Mr. Mackintosh, Daddy."

Sighing (but holding back his eye roll), he kissed the bear's nose. She grinned as though she'd tricked him and the joke was hilarious. She studied the bear for a second then looked at Severus again.

"How come me and Mummy wear pajamas to bed, but you and Mr. Mackintosh don't?"

Severus sat back down and thought about that. "Well, I can't speak for Mr. Mackintosh, but I don't wear pajamas because they get all tangled up on me in the night." _And I feel as though I'm being castrated._ "Plus I like to make sure Mummy's next to me all night. She's very soft, and I prefer that over pajamas."

Sophie nodded as though his answer made perfect sense. "Do you have to lay on top of Mummy to keep her in bed _every_ night?"

He couldn't keep a straight face after that. "No. Mummy just fancies it."

Her expression was dubious.

"You know how you like holding Mr. Mackintosh before you sleep?"

"MmHm," she nodded, wiping the bear's nose again.

"Well, Mummy and Daddy like to hold each other instead of bears."

"It makes you feel better?"

"Yes, that's right."

She thought about that for a second then nodded. "What about Uncle Draco?"

His eyes narrowed, worried what she might have guessed. "What about Uncle Draco?"

"How does he sleep at night? He doesn't have a bear or a mummy."

"Draco has a mummy. He just doesn't have a wife. I guess he doesn't have to hold anything to help him sleep." _Or maybe he doesn't sleep well._

"Can he sleep here tomorrow?"

"Why?"

"If he sleeps in my room, he won't have to be alone, and the wolves won't get me."

His lip twitched. "They'll get him first?"

She thought a second and then smiled at his joke. "Noooo. He'll keep them away," she explained.

"I told you there are no wolves. You're very safe in here."

"Uncle Draco could read to me too. Then you could spend more time keeping Mummy in the bed."

He choked back a snort. "That does sound pleasant. You can ask Draco tomorrow when he comes over. He might be busy."

"Okay. Can we build a fort with the blankets?"

"If you like."

"Will Mummy make us popcorn?"

"You'll have to ask her tomorrow."

"Okay."

"Goodnight, love," he said with a smile, kissing her one last time. _This better not be a dream._

"Night, Daddy."

He turned out her light and watched her roll to her side, hugging the bear tighter. "Sweet dreams," he whispered and eased her door shut.

Back in the bedroom, he found Hermione reading a paperback. He shut the door and took off his robe.

She glanced up with a grin. "No wolves?"

"No, but our daughter is trying to get Draco into her bed."

Hermione's jaw dropped. "What! How much did she see tonight?"

He shrugged. "Not much. She thought we were just playing . . . or hugging. Don't worry, the request for Draco wasn't sexual."

"I should hope not."

He got under the covers with her, sliding his hand up her naked thigh while she read. "She claimed he would keep the wolves away, but I suspect she just wanted a captive reader at her beck and call."

Hermione smiled. "She can read half those books herself."

"She also claimed that his presence would free my time so I could spend more of it _keeping Mummy in the bed._ "

She burst out laughing. "So I take it you agreed?"

"She's one a hell of a wingman."

Hermione set her book on the night table and curled into him, still giggling. "Draco will do anything she asks. She's got him wrapped around her little finger."

Severus pulled her closer so she was lying on his chest. "I don't blame him."

Hermione kissed his heart and snuggled closer while he put out the all the lights. She started laughing again, her shoulders shaking in his arms. Severus looked down at her even though he couldn't see in the dark. "What's gotten into you?"

"I was just thinking about playing ponies."

Grinning, he stroked her hair. Snape fell asleep picturing her riding his cock while he urged her faster with the riding crop.

— — — — — — — — —

Severus woke up with a start. _Was that Sophie?_ He unwound himself from Hermione and found his wand. His robe seemed to have disappeared. He gave up looking for it and crept into the hall. Sophie's door was open. There were no other lights on. Lighting his wand, he held his hand in front of it to block the glare so he wouldn't wake her.

The walls weren't yellow. Severus dropped his hand. The bench and paddles were all back in the extra bedroom. He turned on the lights just to make sure. Part of him was relieved that he wasn't losing his mind, but a much larger part of him was devastated. He was heartbroken, missing a little girl from a dream. Turning off the light with a sigh, he went back to bed.

Hermione woke as he eased in next to her. "Whasgoin' on?" she slurred.

Her hair was long again, and she was naked. _I should have noticed that sooner._ Severus wrapped his arm around her, and she laid her head on his chest. "Nothing, love," he answered. "Just a dream. I thought it was real."

Kissing his heart, Hermione held him tighter. "Nightmare?"

He ran his hands over her massive hair, thinking how much he liked it and how much it was like Sophie's. "No. Not a nightmare."

"Good," she mumbled and fell back to sleep.

Severus stayed awake for a while, combing his fingers through her curls. He drifted off thinking about the future and hoping his dream had been more premonition than delusion.

The morning yielded a slew of discombobulated images as the sun rose. None were remembered except a particularly odd dream where Draco was dressed as a teddybear while reading an oversized book about a princess dressed in honey. Snape sincerely hoped that one was all delusion and not premonitory in the slightest.

Draco the teddybear made no future appearances, but once a month for the next six years, Severus dreamt of a little girl with Hermione's curly hair and his black eyes. He awoke each time believing it to be real.

On the day she was born, the visions vanished, dispelled by the dazzle of light he held in his arms. How such a tiny thing could complete him, he didn't know; but the peace that he found in her curious gaze was the same peace he found in Hermione's embrace. He would need them both for as long as he lived.

Once again, Hermione had woven his dreams into a reality that far surpassed his imagination.

And he would never tire of showing her how grateful he was for that.

* * *

Post Note: Just to be clear, this story takes place the summer after they live together at Hogwarts (before the original epilogue). Also, I wrote a Draco/Luna story to go along with this called Opposites Attract, which I will be posting right away.


End file.
